justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ça Plane Pour Moi
|artist = (Serge Dinarka) (credited as Bob Platine)https://www.justdancenow.com/credits/ |from = album |tvfilm = An 1 |year = 1977 |dlc = June 21, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Intense |nogm = 2 |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = 2:57 |nowc = CaPlane |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}"Ça Plane Pour Moi" by (covered by Serge Dinarka, who is credited as Bob Platine in-game) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a man. He has messy black medium-length hair. He is wearing a bright scarlet red Renaissance shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned, along with a bright yellow ascot tied around his neck. Over the shirt, he wears a sky blue overcoat with full sleeves, which is left open, with a yellow folded handkerchief in his right pocket. From underneath the coat sleeves, the frills of his red shirt can be seen around his wrists. He wears black jeans with multiple rips, and a black belt around the waist. He also wears a pair of black leather shoes. Background The background resembles a massive scrapbook, as numerous stop-motion animations made out of crudely torn-out pictures and paper cutouts are used throughout the routine. The colored papers fold and rip open to the coach's movement and the beat of the song throughout the routine. Numerous pictures of objects can be seen in the background, which are (in order of appearance) electric whisks, a map of Europe, Greenland, Northern Africa and Middle East, canned food, clocks, sunglasses, armchairs, a wallpaper of CRT TVs, an igloo, picture frames, records, paper airplanes, a French building, a wallpaper of sunglasses, a crudely-drawn sofa, megaphones, a crown, a wallpaper of electric guitars, an airplane, a cat with mohawks wearing sunglasses and a earring, fish, vacuum flasks, an electric guitar, a blender, safety pins, a toaster, a necklace, a standing lamp, a loudspeaker, a table grill, a fan, a queen-sized bed, a wallpaper of canned food, a bathroom sink, a pizza box, a plate of fries, fried egg and tomato and Cupid's Foot. During the chorus, the words "Ça Plane Pour Moi" appear as ransom note-style word cutouts and a picture of a crudely-drawn cat wearing sunglasses and playing an electric guitar can be seen. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Stomp your right foot with your hands up near your face. Gold Move 2: Slide to the left with your arms out and your head shaking. Caplane gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Caplane gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Caplane gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Caplane gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *30-Minute Workout *Retro Vibes *School is Out! * *World Music Day *Passport In A Playlist *All Songs A-E Trivia *''Ça Plane Pour Moi'' is the sixth French-language song in the series. **However, this is the first of the French songs to not be a PAL exclusive or exclusive. *" ", " ", " ", " " and the lines " ", " envoyer/sur l paillasson|Shagging/on the doormat (a sex reference)}}" and " " are censored. *The arrows for the pictograms are magenta, despite the coach s glove being green. *On the top right corner of the pictogram for Gold Move 1, there is a thin white line.http://prntscr.com/o74cec *Because of the "Ç" in the title, Ça Plane Pour Moi is placed at the end of the A-E song section in . Gallery Game Files caplane_cover_generic.png|''Ça Plane Pour Moi'' Caplane_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach caplane cover albumbkg.png| album background Caplane_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Caplane cover 1024.png| cover CaPlane_BC.jpg| cover Caplane ava.png|Avatar CaPlane_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_caplane001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_caplane001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_caplane004.png|Postcard 2 postcard_caplane004_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots caplane jd2019 menu.png|''Ça Plane Pour Moi'' in the menu (8th-gen) caplane jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) caplane jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Caplane_jdnow_menu.png|''Ça Plane Pour Moi'' in the menu Caplane_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Caplane_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Behind the Scenes CaPlane Concept 02-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 1 CaPlane Concept 06-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 2 CaPlane Concept 05-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 3 CaPlane Concept 04-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 4 CaPlane Concept 03-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 5 Others Caplane thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Caplane thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio Ça Plane Pour Moi - Plastic Bertrand Ça Plane Pour Moi (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Ça Plane Pour Moi - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ça Plane Pour Moi - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2019 - Ça Plane Pour Moi - All Perfects Ça Plane Pour Moi - Just Dance Now Ca Plane Pour Moi - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Ça Plane Pour Moi - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) References Site Navigation tr:Ça Plane Pour Moi Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:French Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Covered Category:Removed from Kids Mode Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette